


Melon Heart || Taehyung X Jungkook

by dding_bangtan



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Boys' Love, Bromance, Cute, Gay, High School, Love, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dding_bangtan/pseuds/dding_bangtan
Summary: A person has no control over his heart or who he'll fall for. It was the same for Kim Taehyung who tried to control his own feelings but eventually failed. Because that was his fate, that was written in the stars.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

"How come you only hang out with girls?"

Kim Taehyung was asked this question out of nowhere by a stranger. Not an stranger from the streets but a male student in his class who sits beside him.

It was only the 3rd day of 2nd year of his high school life, and spring already started four days ago. Outside the classroom, the school compound was adorned with lively trees and flowers along with a fresh breeze.

Taehyung glanced at the English teacher as she was reading out loud a page from their textbook, then again looked back at his classmate.

"Why are you asking me this in the middle of the class?" Taehyung raised his eye brows looking for an answer.

"I don't know. It just came to me suddenly. So why do you?"

Taehyung sighed.

"If the boys hanged out with me I wouldn't be mingling with only girls."

In Taehyung's mind he didn't think it was a thing to be depressed about. On top of all, he gets nice treats from those girls, thanks to his face. He didn't care anymore of the boys ignoring him.

"Why don't they?" A curiosity rose in Jungkook, who has been asking those random questions.

_Is he fucking real? Or is he a new student in this school._

"I don't know," replying with that Taehyung started ignoring Jungkook's curious eyes. He pretended he was concentrating on the lecture but in actual it was the opposite. He couldn't because he was reminded of his horrible first year.

On the other hand, Jungkook started glancing the boy who sat beside him from the corner of his eyes from time to time. He started thinking maybe he should've introduced himself first before asking him anything. The reason he thought that was because he realized Taehyung ignored him and didn't look at his way for the rest of the day.


	2. "I'm Jeon Jungkook"

"Good morning," Jungkook greeted Taehyung while placing his bag on his desk. Taehyung looked at him while sipping from his chocolate milk. There was a bunch of girls around him, conversing casually. Jungkook's action caught all their action resulting all of them looking at him, some with squinted eyes.

Jungkook didn't seem to mind the unwanted attention, instead he comfortably sat on his seat facing Taehyung.

Seeing that Taehyung didn't reply anything he thought he should introduce himself.

"I'm Jeon Jungkook." Jungkook stretched out his hand in an attempt to familiarize with his classmate.

Being a little hesitant, Taehyung shaked his hand.

_What's with his sudden introduction?_

"I'm Kim Taehyung," he politely introduced himself back.

"Oh I know your name. From the class introduction time," Jungkoom smiled showing off his dimples.

Then one of the girls who seemed to sit closer to Taehyung asked him, "Tae, you made a friend finally!" Her voice expressing a happy expression.

Taehyung looked at Jungkook who didn't deny this claim. "You just saw us introducing ourselves," he tried to explain even though there was no reason to.

The girl, whose name was Han Iseol, didn't seem to mind it. She then faced Jungkook and asked with her cheery voice, "Are you interested to befriend him?"

Jungkook was puzzled with the weird situation and why all the girls looked happy. He didn't know what to answer. He let out a nervous laugh, "What's with this interrogation?"

Iseol didn't let go of her smile, "Well you're the first boy I've seen talking to him," she pointed her finger at Taehyung.

"Why is that?" Jungkoom again remembered what Haneul said the day before. It was something about the boys not talking with him. This thought was all over his head during the whole night.

This time Iseol's smile almost disappeared. Then one of the girls around Haneul said, "Maybe because he's a new student in our school he doesn't know anything."

Indeed Jungkook transferred to this school that year. The reason Iseol didn't know was because she wasn't from their class. On the other hand Taehyung wasn't the person to listen to everyone during introduction class. He was more interested to sleep in his desk soundly.

Suddenly the school bell rang with it's annoying continuity. Soon the surrounding around Taehyung wasn't busy anymore, leaving them alone with their other classmates. There was an sudden awkward atmosphere that made both of them uncomfortable.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued. Please comment if you liked it.


End file.
